Phoenix Reborn
Reborn under the light of 2B, _FrostBite6 set out to establish a new haven for the followers of The Holy Church of Nier. Far did he travel until eventually arriving at a suitable area. His mission? History Beginnings To construct a towering statue dedicated to our lord and saviour, 2B. Tens of thousands of quartz blocks would be required to achieve this task, but nothing could deter the new found dedication for his saviour. Encouraged by Frost's devotion to the light, Rizzy made his way to help. Only days after construction began, the fall of Phoenix base occurred, scattering its inhabitants around the map. Dovakaen, KovaMagniv and Dornan, members of Phoenix base, converted to the light and escaped to the new location. Other notable members of the server would soon join the ranks, with DouuG1 being the first. Viper and Seiya, not disheartened by the events founded a new group: Passione. The Great Statue of 2B God Incarnate. The closest man has come to touching 2B. Tens of thousands of quartz blocks and countless hours of work. They said it couldn't be done, but nobody factored in the sheer levels of autism and virginity Frost had achieved. A city shall be built around this giant, but the sheer distraction brought by the thighs alone has delayed construction indefinitely. Nevertheless, one day, construction will eventually resume until the statue is finally complete and on that sacred day it is foretold that there will be a unified scree by everyone in the land as they look up and chant "2B is love. 2B is life!" Phoenix Reborn Skybase Construction for the skybase began on Dova's arrival at Frost's holy statue on June 10th, 2019. The final base included Frost's 2B Statue, Frost's gold farm (likely the most efficient the server has ever seen) Dova's Skybase and Custom Treehouse. The End of a Long Story The death of Phoenix Reborn came around late June when team members became inactive. Dova and Kova left for Erebus Core, and Frost and Rizz left for The Hive. Douug plays solo after issues in Dumpster Dogs, and WATASHIWARAMEN still resides in the jungles of Purity Vanilla. As of July 10th, 2019 Phoenix Reborn is completely demolished. On September 30th, 2019, sonickmonx discovered the base only to find the Treehouse was burned, the lobby ransacked, and the statue of 2B completely removed. The only things that remained were maps of the base in its prime. Discovery by Sonickmonx As sonickmonx was aimlessly base hunting on his way to the remains of Chromium on September 30, 2019, he came across a nether highway thousands of blocks from the main highway. He followed this highway for thousands of blocks as it was leading him closer to chromium and saving his valuable pickaxe from making his own highway. Along the way he noticed a path that led down from the highway. After following the path down he found a nether portal. He went through it to find himself in the heart of the base. After looting it he has shared the coords with the rest of the Nomadic Nerds and 1 other friend on the server. He does not plan to share the coords publicly. He took a few screenshots and is planning on making copies of the various maps spread throughout the base. He also took some screenshots, which have been added to the gallery. Gallery 2019-06-13 06.44.55.png|The Great Statue of 2B My new home.png|Dova's Treehouse June 14th, 2019 Phoenix 2 room.png|Phoenix II Lobby Category:Factions Category:Phoenix